Finish What We Started
by Loveticks500
Summary: He closed the space between us and placed one hand on my waist and used the other to caress my scalp. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I nuzzled my face in to his neck and sighed. He kissed my hair and pulled me closer to him. It was like we couldn't get close enough to each other.***I OWN NOTHING***
1. Prolouge: The Beginning

Prologue

(Hermione's POV)

I was in the library late at night, studying for a herbology exam, when I heard it.

*Bump*

I looked up from my book and looked around. There was no one in here but me, or at least there was no one in here that I could see. 'I swear if this is another one of Harry and Ron's late night adventure, I'm going to strangle them with my bare hands.' I waited to hear the sound again, but didn't. I decided that it was my imagination, when I heard it again.

*Bump*

'What in the bloody hell is going on?'

I got up and to the back of the library into the restricted area. I peeked around a bookshelf wand ready for an attack. But what I saw was not an attack. His white blonde hair fell over his forehead. His eyes were closed and had dark circles around his eyes. His usually pale skin looked gray. I walked toward him slowly and quietly. I bent down and looked at him for a few seconds. I pressed lightly on his shoulder and shook him gently.

"Malfoy… Malfoy wake up." I whispered at him.

Malfoy jerked awake and looked around the room, his silver eyes searching wildly for a threat gripping his wand so tightly that his knuckles white. Finally his eyes landed on me. He blinked twice, and then just stared at me. Then he shook his head and said…

"What the hell Granger." His voice raised slightly.

"Don't you raise your voice at me Malfoy. Your the one who fell asleep in the library. I was just being nice and waking you up." I shoved him in vain, seeing as he was taller than me by at least a foot, and though he didn't look it he had muscle from years of quidditch. He stared at me some more and I stared back at him, for what seemed like hours. Finally he moved.

He grabbed the back of my neck and roughly pulled me into him. His lips crushed hard against mine. For a moment I was too shocked to react to his unusual behavior, but after that moment my body seemed to take over, all though my brain was screaming for me to push him off of me and run away to the Gryffindor tower as fast as I can. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moved to straddle his lap. His hands traveled down to my waist and squeezed tightly. I gasped at the action and he took the advantage and thrust his tongue into my mouth. I moaned into the kiss as he started to massage my tongue with his. He moved so that we were laying on the floor with him on top of me. He started to kiss his way from my jaw to my neck. He started to suck and lick at my neck. I giggled when he nipped at my ear.

He grinded against my leg and I felt something poking me in the leg. "Draco," I wiggled underneath, "something's poking me."

He stopped his ministrations on my neck. " Poking you where?" He gave a look of confusion.

"My thigh. Something pointing" I shifted underneath him again and he hissed.

"Ah, fuck. I know what it is." He mumbled more to himself, than me. looking slightly embarrassed.

"What is it then? Something in your pocket?"

He cleared his throat. "No it's my umm-"

"Well then what?!" I said getting annoyed with his stammering.

"It's my… You know" He muttered, turning slightly pink. I looked at him in confusion till realization hit me.

"Oh," I felt my my face heat up. "I did that"

"You see another girl laying underneath me at this very moment."

I blushed harder "Sorry" I whispered, looking away from him.

"Nothing to be sorry about darling," He kissed my cheek. "got a little carried away.

He lifted himself off of me, and then helped me up. We straightened our clothes, picked up our wands, and then looked at eachother. He closed the space between us and placed one hand on my waist and used the other to caress my scalp. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I nuzzled my face in to his neck and sighed. He kissed my hair and pulled me closer to him. It was like we couldn't get close enough to each other. We stood there, just holding each other, for what felt like hours. Finally Draco broke the silence.

"I don't want to leave." He whispered

"We have to. Its probably past curfew." I said holding him tighter.

"Let's stay in the room of requirement"

"I can't. Ron and Harry are going to be looking for me soon, if they aren't already. And this is the first place they'll look, and you know it"

"Bloody bookworm" He muttered, reluctantly letting me go, and I smacked his chest. "And violent too."

"Shut it Malfoy" I quipped

His face suddenly went hard. "Don't call me that." He said lowly. "My name is Draco."

I took his face in my hands, and kissed his lips lightly. " I'm sorry Draco." I whispered

He smiled slightly. He took my hand and kissed my knuckles. "Shall I walk you halfway to your room Hermione." My breath hitched and his smile grew into a smirk.

"Yes" I whispered


	2. Chapter 1: The Lying

Chapter 1

(Draco's POV)

As I walked Hermione down the stranded corridor, I felt her eyes on me the entire way to Gryffindor Tower. It was making feel unnerved. Like she could sense the obscenity on my arm. _' Merlin I hope she doesn't find out about it for a very long time.'_ I locked our fingers together and pulled her closer to me.

"Something bothering you love?" I asked

" You look like you haven't slept in ages." She gave me a worried look

"That's cause I haven't since the term started." I answered, instantly berating myself.

"What!? Why!?" She yelled.

"Its nothing darling. Just school stress and other stuff." I lied smoothly. She gave me a look that showed she didn't believe me, but let it go. _'For now.'_ said the little voice in the back of my head. We walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. I left her at the bottom of stairs with a quick kiss and her whispering "goodnight Draco." I smiled all the way to the dungeons. I made my way to my dorm room and stripped myself of my school robes and throwing on some pajama pants. I looked at the Dark Mark on my arm and sighed, laying down in my bed, hoping for sleep in vain.

(Hermione's POV)

I woke up the next morning feeling confused. _'Why in Godric's name didn't I push him off of me.'_ I thought to myself. _'Because you liked it'_ said a little voice in the back of my head.

It was true, I did like it. I really _really_ liked it, but it couldn't happen again. I was too busy with Harry, whom of which is very suspicious that Draco was up to something, and that he was a death eater- which I highly doubt. I sighed and went to go shower and dress. As i walked through the dorm I looked at me reflection in the mirror. My parents gave me invisible braces in second year that straightened out my back teeth by fourth year, and thanks to some muggle hair products, my hair fell in soft beach waves, instead of sticking out in a frizzy mess. I smiled at myself and walked out the door. I made my way to the great hall for breakfast, and sat next to harry and a across from Ron- who was stuffing his face like he never seen food before. I rolled my eyes at the youngest Weasley boy and made myself a bowl of oatmeal with some maple syrup and brown sugar.

"Mione, where were you last night?" asked Harry.

"Oh I was in the library. You know a little bit of late night studying" I half lied, and I instantly felt guilty. _' And a bit of snogging Draco Malfoy'_ I added in my head.

"Okay" He said and went back to reading his potions book.

I looked up across the room to the Slytherin Table, to meet a pair of silver eyes. As quickly as our eyes met they diverted from each other and i went back to my oatmeal, while I felt my face heat up.

(Harry's POV)

Something about Hermione seemed off this morning. She came back to the dorms late, and she was staring at her oatmeal, and playing around with it, and I caught Malfoy sneaking glances her way. I could tell he was up to something, and I hoped it had nothing to do with my best friend. I looked at Hermione who was now taking small spoonfuls of oatmeal into her mouth, when I noticed a small dark angry red mark on her neck.

"Mione, what's that on your neck?" and as soon as I asked she cupped the exact mark on her neck and went scarlet red. Even Ron stopped stuffing his face to listen to hear her answer.

"Oh, umm I guess its just a bite." she answered rubbing her neck, before using her long hair to hide the mark.

From who, "From what?" I asked.

"Probably from a bug or something." She answered carefully.

Ron had went back to his food sort of shrugging his shoulders, accepting her answer. I however wasn't buying it. I knew she was lying. It kinda ticked me off, because Hermione's never lied to me before. She usually told me everything, and I her in return. Something was going on with her and I was going to find out what it was.

(Hermione's POV)

The guilt gnawed at me throughout the day. I feel horrible for lying to Harry. He's my best friend, practically my brother, and I lied right to his face. I'm pretty sure he knows I'm lying about something, and I also know that he wasn't going to let it go as he seemed to in the Great Hall. Once breakfast was over Ron, Harry, and I started to walk to potions, until we heard a high pitch squeal from no other than Lavender Brown caught up with us.

"Won Won, wait up." I rolled my eyes at the girl behind us. She had taken a liking to Ron over the summer, not knowing of my crush on him. It was all she talked about, and when she finally succeed it made her squeal even more. Of course i was hurt, but eventually I got over it and moved on with my life.

Ron groaned quietly, giving Harry and I a pleading look. Harry gave him a smirk, and pulled me along with him to potions, leaving his best friend to deal with the clingy girl by himself. He was still mad at Ron for hurting my feelings. Seamus even told me they had a row about it one night in the boys' dorm room. Thinking of how protective Harry was of me, made me feel even worse about lying to him, and hiding the whole Draco thing. _'God I'm a terrible friend'_

(Draco's POV)

I sat in potions listening (well pretending to listening, and sneaking glances at Granger when no one was looking) to Slughorn drone on about dreamless sleep potion or something of the sort. _'Gods I wish I had a sleeping potion'_ I haven't had a good nights rest in four months. It was starting to take a toll on my health.

"Okay let's get you all in to groups. Let's see… Mr. Potter and Mr. McLaggen. Mr Weasley and-" I started to fall asleep while old Sluggy called out pairs, til "Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy." I was wide awake now.

"Fuck" I heard Granger mutter.

She picked her stuff up and walked to the table. She sat next me quietly, and barely spoke a word to me. It was extremely awkward. She refused to look me in the eye, and only spoke when she needed something or asking something. It also didn't help that Pothead, and the Weasel kept looking our way throwing glares at me and giving concerned looks toward Granger. I however took the time to study her. Her teeth weren't the same buck teeth she had when we were younger, and her hair wasn't bushy anymore either. Instead it fell in soft curly waves, and faded in to a lighter shade of brown at the bottom. Her rose pink lips were plump and kissable, and her skin was pale. She had three freckles under her right eye. She would put the tip of her quill in between her lips slightly when she was thinking, and she glared her two idiot friends whenever she thought they were messing around and the would go right back to work. It was quiet funny to watch.

"You know Draco, if you keep staring at me, I might set on fire." She spoke out of the blue.

"I have no clue as to what you are talking about Granger." I smirked.

"Whatever you say Draco" She quipped and went back to work with the roll of her eyes and I couldn't help the smirk that formed on my went back to work in a more comfortable silence until the end of class. when I saw no one looking , I discreetly slipped a note into her hands and found Blaise who looked at me like I was up to something. Which I was. But only a certain chestnut haired which needs to know about it.

(Hermione's POV)

I looked at the hand holding the parchment Draco gave me. _'Meet me in the room of requirement after dinner.'_ I folded the note back and put the it in my bag. I walk with Harry and Ron to my next class.

(Time Skip)

The day dragged and dragged until dinner. Harry kept looking at me with looks of concern and of course Ron was oblivious. I was a nervous wreck by dinner time, and I could barely eat my sausage and mash. I looked over to the Slytherin table to see the Draco was no where in site, which worried me, because he's been looking sickly lately. I nibbled at my gravy covered sausage, trying to force myself to eat before I saw Draco even if it was just a little bit. Finally after one sausage and two spoonfuls of mashed potatoes I gave up. I sat pushing my food around my plate.

"Are you okay 'Mione? You seem quite." Harry asked.

"I'm fine. Just thinking." I said too quickly, earning myself a raised brow from my best friend."Honestly, Harry I'm fine."

"Okay" he said slowly. clearing not believing me.

I sighed and stood saying I needed to go to the library and study. I quickly left the Great Hall, and hurried to my Draco.

 _'Wait..._ my _Draco'_


	3. Chapter 2: The Room of Requirement

Chapter 2

(Draco's POV)

I was in the room of requirement laying down on the blue couch that appeared when I had entered the room, when I heard the doors open. I didn't need to look up to see who it was. I felt her dark chocolate eyes on me. I could tell she was thinking really hard about something. Didn't know what it was, but whatever it was she was overthinking it.

"Are going to stand there and stare at me all night, or are you going to come sit next to me." I smirked.

" And just to think I was going to compliment you." She quipped walking towards I sat up.

I pulled her into my lap, and kissed her face lightly. We sat in total silence, just kissing and holding each other. I was at peace with myself. With her. Then finally She broke the silence.

"Draco?" She asked

"Yes Hermione?" I asked

"Why did you kiss me yesterday?" she asked in a whisper

"Why did you kiss me back?" I countered

"I asked first." She demanded

I just shrugged not knowing what to say really. Hermione was hard to lie to, that I know for sure. She gave me a disapproving look, and I broke down. Sort of.

"Cause I wanted to." I answered honestly.

"Yes I figured that much, but why did you want kiss me?" She was getting impatient with me.

"Does it really matter why?" I was stalling.

"Yes it does. You have been nothing but a foul git since the day we met. Then you snog me out of nowhere, So there I believe I need an explanation on why." She demanded.

'Bossy witch.' I thought

"I...I *sigh* I kissed you because I've had a crush on you since first year." I confessed quickly.

Hermione stared at me in shock. She looked at me as if she were searching a time. She opened her mouth as if she were going to say something, but she closed it. She opened it again and words came out this time.

" _You,_ Draco Malfoy, have liked _me_ since first year." She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah" I replied

"Why" She asked curiously

"I guess you just caught my eye" How I don't know. "I saw you helping out Longbottom out one day after I was harassing him one day. You didn't want anything from him. You just helped him out of the kindness of your heart. You just have a way of being selfless, and I just sort of made you stick out to me. And Merlin knows you've almost died quite a few times, helping Pothead and Weaselbee I've never seen that before"

"What, be do the right thing" She gave a sympathetic look.

"Help people, without ever wanting something from them." I clarified.

"That's... sad" Hermione said.

"What is?" I asked.

"No one has ever really been your friend. They just act like they want to be your friend so that they can get something from you."

I thought about it for a moment. " Blaise and Theo have been my friends since we were three. For the most part they've been my only real friends for the most part." I explained.

"Why don't you make friends. You seem to get along with the _female_ population here." She said with edge in her voice

If I didn't know any better I would think that Hermione is jealous.

"Firstly, I don't make friends, because they all want something from me. And those females who I "get along with" so well are just flings and don't matter to me." I informed

"Why sleep with them if they don't matter." Hermione asked curiously

"They served their purpose." I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth. Hermione shot me a dirty look and made a move to push away from me, but I stopped her. "You asked." I defended

"Yes but you didn't have to be so cruel about it." Hermione muttered.

"I'm not going to sugar coat it Hermione." I responded. "Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to." She rolled her eyes at me.

"If you liked me this whole time, then why sleep with all those girls."

"Because I wanted to forget about you. I thought that if I slept with enough girls that were nothing like you, the crush I had on you would go away." But it didn't, because I had to go in fall in love with the girl. I know I'm putting her in danger, but it's to hard, no impossible, for me to stay away now.

"Why did you want to forget about me?" Her face was somewhere between confusion and hurt.

"I...I-I'm not good enough for you Hermione. I'm fucked up more than words can say. It's too dangerous for you to be with me. If my father found out…" I trailed off not wanting to thinking about what my father would do if he caught word. Or worse. If the Dark Lord himself caught word. Fuck

"Whatever you say Nala." I teased my lioness half-heartedly, watching her eyes widen comically.

"You know that film?" She asked shocked

"Blaise and I heard some muggle-borns talking about it one day, and got curious." I confessed. "They were comparing it to this thing called _Hamlet_. Why I don't know, because that film has nothing to do with ham." As i said the last part Nala looked like she was trying so hard not to laugh.

"What is so funny." I asked and she burst into a fit of giggles on my lap.

"I'm sorry...it's just" She was spluttering with laughter between word, trying to calm herself down. "It's just that… Hamlet isn't about ham."

"Really?" I quirked

"No. It's a play about this Prince who pretends to go insane to avenge his father who was murdered by his uncle, who wanted to become king." She clarified

"Who the hell came up with a name like Hamlet?"

"Shakespeare." Nala quipped. "And who came up with the name Draco?" She shout back at me.

"I'll have you know that my name means 'Dragon' and I was named after a constellation like most Blacks." I informed

"Hamlet means 'furious, raging, and wild' and that Malfoy is french for 'bad faith'" She declared with a proud look on her face.

"Bloody know-it-all" I muttered under my breath

She laughed and snuggled into my chest. "My name comes from one of his plays."

"Really?" I questioned

"Hermione was a queen. She was very smart, and very beautiful."

"How fitting" I commented

"She was also a princess in Greek mythology."

"Mmm. My very own princess." I joked

"You sound like my _γιαγιά_ " She giggled.

"Your what?" I asked

"It's Greek for grandmother"

"Hmm" I mused " Wait you're Greek."

"Only half, on my mother's side, and Jewish on my dad's side." She explained

"What's Jewish" I asked slowly.

"It's a muggle ethnicity, nationhood and religion." She answered.

"Oh" Was my intelligent response.

We sat in silence for a few moments when Nala finally broke the quiet

"Draco?" She asked

"Yes Darling?"

"Why did you pick on me so much if you really liked me. Why not approach me like you do all those other girls you seem to whoa on a daily bases."

"First off, I would never approach you like those other girls. I actually want a relationship with you and approaching you would get me punched in the face again." I shuddered at the memory, while she giggled. "And second off, I wanted to be on your mind all the time. I didn't really care how, as long as you were thinking about me."

"Thats...thats oddly flattering, but disturbing at the same time." Nala drawled out slowly.

"I would worry if you didn't find it disturbing." I laughed.

"Why didn't you approach me earlier?" She asked rubbing circles in my hand with her thumb.

"I'm no good for you Hermione." I admitted softly.

She moved out of my lap to straddle my lap. I looked down, to ashamed to look her in the eye. Nala however was having none of that. She brought her hands to either side of my head and tilted it up. My silver eyes met her brown eyes and it was love personified. Gods she is so fucking beautiful. She began to run her hands through my hair softly, making me very pleased I had stopped putting gel in it.

"I like your hair like this." She mused absently.

"Really" I quirked a smile at her.

"Yes. All that gel made you look like you had helmet hair." Nala laughed softly.

"Then I'll wear it like this all the time for you." I vowed. _I'd do anything for you._

She went back to running her hands through my hair, scratching my scalp softly, till our eyes met again. "Kiss me" She commanded softly and I obliged

That kiss was everything. It was passionate and fast, and harsh, and wild and...beautiful. It was us. Hermione and Draco. Draco and Hermione. Scar and Nala. Disgrace, and perfection. Defilement and purity. It was us becoming one.

(Hermione's POV)

Draco and I stood at the bottom of the staircase, holding each other. It was after curfew, and almost everyone was in bed. So we weren't worried about people seeing- except maybe the other prefects. Draco was laying kisses on my face, and whispering soft things in my ear.

"Draco" I sighed "I have to go to bed."

"Mmmm, one more minute. He muttered softly into my neck, laying a kiss on it.

"Whom ever is on prefect duty will surely find us." I tried reasoning with him

"But Nala…." He groaned

"What if Harry and Ron come down looking for me." I reasoned half-heartedly, distracted by Draco laying kisses on my neck before nibbling on my earlobe. "You're not playing fair." I whined.

"Of course not Darling. I am a Slytherin after all." Draco smirked

"Please Baby." I pouted

"Uhg. Fine." he grunted, pulling away reluctantly.

"Go to bed" I said firmly. "I know you haven't been sleeping."

"Yes dear." Draco said before laying one more kiss on my lips, letting go of my hands and walking towards the dungeons.

I was smiling all the way to the fat Lady, and into the common room. I saw Harry, and Ron were there waiting up for me. Harry was looking at the marauder's map, and Ron was messing with his chessboard. I flopped my body onto the couch, with my head landing into Ron's thigh, who gave me a strange look, and went back to playing his game.

(Harry's POV)

Hermione walked into the common room very happy, and carefree, which was a strange contrast from earlier today.

"What's got you so bloody happy." Ron asked bluntly, looking down at our curly haired friend, who looked to be on cloud ten.

She smiled and sighed contently. I looked at her closely from my chair, examining her. I looked to see if her eyes were red. They seemed normal, but it never hurt to say.

"Mione, have you been smoking?" I asked concerned.

She then giggled and said, "Don't be silly Harry."

"Where the bloody hell were you then. You just disappear off the map and then you come in her smiling like some daft lunatic." Ron exclaimed. "You had us worried."

"I'm sorry" She pouted up at Ron who rolled his eyes at her.

"Yeah, yeah. You women and bloody mood swings. I'm going to bed." He grumbled, making his way towards the dorms.

I rolled my eyes at their exchange and moved to floor so that my hair was next to her torso.

"Hermione what's going on with you?" I asked

"I'm seeing someone Harry. He's nothing like what I expected." She explained dreamly.

"Who is he?" I asked with a quirked brow.

"She frowned a little. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" The bloody hell was going on with this girl.

"We agreed that we wanted to stay a secret for now. Besides it isn't even official yet." Mione explained.

"Whatever." I mumbled. "As long as it isn't McLaggen."

"FUCK NO!" She exclaimed very offended. "Why in the bloody hell would you even think that."

"Just checking." I smirked

She leaned down to kiss my cheek then stood from the couch. "Night Harry." She yawned sauntering off towards her dorm, leaving me to wonder why she was seen with Malfoy on the map.


End file.
